1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a measuring system used to determine dimensional measurements of a vehicle's damaged or undamaged structure such as the body, frame, suspension, or wheels. In one of the preferred embodiments, the invention compares the actual height, length, or width of spatial coordinates of manufacturer-provided control or reference points on a vehicle with their specification or normal value. This may be accomplished through the use of a portable light source such as a laser or camera coupled with a portable gauge and using data provided by the manufacturers of vehicle dimension values.
2. Description of Prior Art
From the past to the present, when performing vehicle collision repair, technicians have relied on a measuring system in conjunction with a frame alignment machine to measure damaged points on the vehicle. To understand the present invention, it is necessary to explain the relationship between prior art measuring systems and the frame alignment machine, since the two works in conjunction with one another.
The technicians use the frame machine to straighten the damaged areas of the vehicle by anchoring the vehicle to the machine and attaching clamps, hooks, chains, or other pulling devices to the damaged areas of the vehicle's body or frame. The frame machine includes one or more movable upright towers. Each tower has a hydraulic cylinder for tightening or loosening a pulling chain. The pulling chain has a hook at one end for connecting the chain to a clamp or other pulling device. By using a measuring system, the technician sets the towers to pull the damaged areas of the vehicle back to a pre-known specification.
Prior art measuring systems include devices such as lasers, optical sensors, position sensors, cameras, gauges, probes, and pointers. These devices are attached to complex fixed mechanical grid mechanisms that include an assembly of mechanical trammel fixtures such as a jig of vertical and horizontal bars, rails, or bridges built about the vehicle. These devices are currently used in prior art for upper and/or lower body coordinate measuring and can be coupled with vehicle specifications provided by the manufacturers of vehicle dimensional data. By coupling these devices with a computer an operator can determine which areas of the vehicle are damaged, display computer graphics, and print illustrated reports.
Prior art measuring systems can be divided into eight categories: (1) universal measuring; (2) universal laser; (3) dedicated fixture; (4); gauge measuring; (5) ultrasonic; (6) CMM (coordinate measuring machine); (7) computerized laser; (8) cameras such as CCD (charged coupled devices).
(1) Universal measuring systems use longitudinal ladder type rails which are centered beneath the vehicle. Crossbars connect the rails together and have vertical pointers which are adjusted to various points along the bottom of the vehicle. At least three of these points are located in the torque box areas of the vehicle and are used for centering the rails to the vehicle. A measuring tape is provided along the edge of each rail to measure a length on each side of the vehicle. A width measurement of each point is read on the crossbar and a height measurement is read on the vertical pointer. The points on the bottom of vehicle are compared to a dimension data sheet for determining vehicle misalignment. However, these systems consist of a constructed fixed mechanical grid mechanism such as a jig of vertical and horizontal bars, rails, or bridges built about the vehicle. These fixtures hold pointers for checking the upper strut towers and other body or frame points. The assembly is time consuming and often in the way of the technician or in the way of blocks, chains, and other anchoring or pulling devices used during body or frame realignment. An example of a universal measuring system is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,731,936 to Aldrich, 1988 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,442,608 to Clausen, 1984.
(2) Universal laser measuring systems consist of one or more lasers mounted on assembled ladder type rails which are centered beneath or to the outer side of the vehicle. These devices are used to determine a vehicle's datum or centerline and places the laser at a path parallel or perpendicular to the centerline. Length measurements are provided by a measuring tape attached to a longitudinal rail and moving the laser longitudinally along the rail from one point to another. Height measurements are provided by using an assembled upright post having a vertical measuring scale and placing the laser on the post. Comparative side to side measurements are provided by an elongated target that has a measuring scale or a handheld device such as a conventional measuring tape placed laterally outward against the vehicle's body or frame. The laser's beam strikes the scale on the target. Measurements are determined from the location point on the vehicle to the laser beam. However, in order to measure a vehicle these systems require the use of a fixed mechanical grid mechanism. The mechanism includes an assembly of mechanical fixtures such as a jig of vertical and horizontal bars, rails, or bridges built about the vehicle. These fixtures hold pointers or lasers for checking the upper strut towers and other body or frame points. The assembly is often in the way of the technician or in the way of blocks, chains, and other anchoring or pulling devices used during body or frame realignment. An example of a universal laser system is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,644,854 to Bergeron, 1997; U.S. Pat. No. 5,515,613 to Hinson, 1996; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,663,855 to Hamilton, 1987.
(3) Dedicated fixture consist of fixtures which hold the vehicle to the frame machine at specific control points such as shock towers, cross-members, end of the frame rails, etc. Damaged areas of the vehicle are pulled and realigned and a fixture is placed under each particular area and bolted to the frame machine. This ensures that each particular damaged point on the vehicle is correctly aligned to the manufacture's specifications. However, this type system requires time consuming removal of suspension and other components in order to mount fixtures. An example of a dedicated fixture system is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,534,200 to Celette, 1985.
(4) Gauge measuring consists of trammels or centerline gauges. Trammels are used for point to point measuring. Centerline gauges attach to the vehicle's underbody. These devices are often in the way during frame realignment and require an assembly of vertical and horizontal bars when measuring the vehicle's upper body in relation to the lower body or frame. An example of gauge measuring is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,139 to Richardson, 1997.
(5) An ultrasonic device use probes placed at specific points on the vehicle to generate signals which are sent to a central beam positioned longitudinally beneath the vehicle. Data is sent from the beam to a computer which compares the vehicle's actual measurements to known OEM dimensions and a printout of dimensions is provided. However, this system uses time consuming fixtures placed about the vehicle. These fixtures hold emitters which generate acoustic signals for checking the upper strut towers and other body points. These fixtures are often in the way of the technician or in the way of blocks, chains, and other anchoring or pulling devices used during body or frame realignment. An example of an ultrasonic measuring system is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,250 to Steber, 1989. An example of an upper body mounting fixture for this device is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,493,925 to Liegel, 1996.
(6) CMM (coordinate measuring machines) consists of a mechanical arm on a measuring unit placed to the outer side of a vehicle or on a ladder type track underneath the vehicle. A probe is attached to the arm. Once the system is positioned, points on the vehicle can be measured for height, length, and width. Various attachments to the arm enable the arm to measure upper body locations. Data is transferred to a computer for analysis and documentation. However, these systems require maneuvering the arm around many objects such as blocks, chains, frame machine towers, or other hookups used during body or frame realignment. Often chains, blocks, and other hookups must be removed from the work area in order to measure realigned areas. An example of a coordinate measuring machine is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 6,366,831 to Raab, 2002.
Other CMM use a rail placed or bolted along each side of the frame machine. Upright tubular towers support mechanical measuring arms. The towers move longitudinally along the rail for length measurements, the arms move vertically on the towers for height measurements, and the arms move perpendicular to the rail for width measurements. However, the towers and measuring arms are often in the way during a frame alignment procedure and must be removed from the work area in order to place chains and other hookups to the vehicle. Once the damaged area is realigned, the chains and other hookups are removed from the vehicle and the measuring arm is placed back to the point being measured. This process is often repeated several times before realignment is complete. An example of this type CMM can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,341,575 to Chisum.
(7) Computerized laser systems use a laser beam generator placed under the vehicle and a series of flags or targets are placed at selected reference points on the vehicle. The laser determines triangulated measurements of height, length, and width and the dimensions are transmitted to a computer and compared to stored OEM dimensions. A printout is provided illustrating vehicle measurements. However, in order to measure a vehicle's upper body in relation to the lower body or frame these systems use time consuming series of flags, targets, or fixtures placed about the vehicle which are often in the way of blocks, chains, and other anchoring or pulling devices used during body or frame realignment. An example of a computerized laser system is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,997,283 to Danielson, 1991; U.S. Pat. No. 6,765,664 to Groothuis, 2004; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,397 to Palombi, 1991.
(8) Camera systems use time of flight technology, reference emitters, electromagnetic radiation-emitting probes, and a computer. The camera senses the location of at least three emitters which are attached to points on a vehicle. The camera must see all three emitters from the same camera position in order for the computer to triangulate the locations of the emitters and establish a reference frame. The emitter locations are then put onto a standard coordinate system. The computer compares the emitter locations to data for the type of vehicle being measured and determines the extent of deviation of measured points on the vehicle. However, this system requires at least three emitters placed at specific points on the vehicle by an assortment of clip attachments. Then to measure additional points on the vehicle the camera must see all three emitters from the same camera position. A handheld emitter is included to touch additional points so that calculations are made and coordinates are determined. If the camera can not see all three emitters from the same position it is necessary to move the camera to a new location. This can be tiring to a technician, since there are many obstacles around the vehicle and frame machine during body or frame realignment, such as frame machine towers, chains, blocks, etc. An example of a camera system is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 6,115,927 to Hendrix, 2000.
Another camera system uses a track beneath the vehicle. CCD cameras travel along the track using two cameras to triangulate and take measurements along the bottom of the vehicle. However, in order to measure a vehicle's upper body this system uses a time consuming fixed mechanical grid mechanism such as a jig of vertical and horizontal bars, rail, or bridge built around the vehicle, which hold additional CCD cameras for checking the upper strut towers and other body points. This assembly is often in the way of the technician or in the way of blocks, chains, and other anchoring or pulling devices used during body or frame realignment. An example of this CCD system is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 7,120,524 to Srack, 2006.
Conclusion to Prior Art
After observing prior art vehicle measuring systems it becomes apparent that there is still a need to have a system that may be used for dimensionally measuring a vehicle's upper and lower structure, which does not require the use of time consuming fixtures or mechanical grid mechanisms such as previously described.